


Over the River

by 0martyfromthe0party



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Gen, Minecraft, mcyt - Freeform, problematicmcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0martyfromthe0party/pseuds/0martyfromthe0party
Summary: In which both boy's friendship brought war to their rivaling kingdoms.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 47
Kudos: 242





	1. Getting it out of the Way

The beginning of this chapter is going to be a series of disclaimers and mild spoilers so, if you're okay with everything and not easily triggered you can scroll past the paragraph below. Also, bear with me. I've never used Ao3 before.

First off, there are romantic pairings but all of them are necessary for the plot. Secondly, while there isn't explicitly Tommy/Tubbo romance things, it could totally be interpreted as that. Third, there's Jschlatt. I know some people are triggered by him but I'm not a big fan of trigger warnings for people. Also there's blood and war. Actually, I'll just try and put disclaimers at the top of chapters.

The Great Land of Manberg has been a monarchy for the past 11 years under King Jschlatt. 

King Jschlatt, Father of Princes Dream and Tubbo, Crown Ruler of Manberg  
Second King Quackity, Father of Prince Dream, Husband of the Crown Ruler of Manberg  
First-Born Prince Dream, Son of King Jschlatt and Second King Quackity, Arguably Next Ruler of Manberg, 17 Years of Age  
Second-Born Prince Tubbo, Son of King Jschlatt, 15 Years of Age

Pogtopia has been a "democracy" for 11 years under President Wilbur. In all the years of Wilbur's reign, he has yet to conceed.

President Wilbur, Father of Technoblade and Tommy, President of Pogtopia  
First-Born Son Technoblade, Son of President Wilbur, Arguably Next Ruler of Pogtopia, 17 Years of Age  
Second-Born Son Tommy, Son of President Wilbur, 14 Years of Age


	2. Tommy, Tommy, and More Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chappo
> 
> tw: slight/implied homophobia and weapons

Tommy was the second-born son to Wilbur Soot, nine words that broke his heart every time he heard them. Still, if he was the first-born, it would still be nine words.

Tommy woke up too early that foggy morning. He didn't like clocks in his room but he could tell. His dad wasn't yelling at him to get up, his dog hadn't been running around the house, and Technoblade hadn't yet complained about breakfast. Way too early. But only by a second.

"Tommy, you're gonna be late for school! Hurry up!", he heard from downstairs.

But he wasn't totally sure who it was. When Techno's voice finally dropped (unlike Tommy's), he sounded all too similar to their dad. He only hated it because he wasn't the one who sounded like Wilbur. Tommy grabbed the shirt he wore yesterday from off the floor and after a quick sniff, he decided he could wear it again. When his feet touched the cold floor of the castle, a shiver went up his body. The castle wasn't huge (way smaller than Manberg's) but it was still the biggest building on this side of the water. Tommy rushed to his closet to find khaki shorts that he'd probably get yelled at about. It was way too cold for what Tommy was wearing but if they were in a rush, Wilbur wouldn't make him change again.  
Tommy rushed down the steps to see Techno eating cereal at one end of the table and Wilbur eating pancakes at the other. It was pretty quiet too so, he assumed they got into another dispute.

"Tommy, he over-cooked the pancakes again. Your best bet is cereal."  
"Techno, it is not that bad."  
"One side is black!"

Tommy decided he did not want to get in the middle of it, grabbed the milk jug from out the fridge, and started chugging.

"Dad, do you see this? I bet he didn't even brush his teeth."  
"Wanna check?", Tommy asked as he blew his morning breath in his older brother's face.  
"Tommy.", Wilbur said with a stern look.  
"Fine, I'm gonna brush 'em."  
"Put your shoes on too. You're gonna have to leave once you're back down."

Tommy quickly brushed his teeth and put on shoes so that he could take his time looking in Techno's room. Every time he went, it seemed cooler. He knew he still didn't have much time so, he took the switchblade of his dresser and shoved it in his pocket before running downstairs.

\----

Tommy stared out the window in his class pointlessly. Since they had such a small kingdom, Tommy went to school at Badboyhalo's house. Not to mention, staying with his brother for those long hours.

"You finish, Tommy?"  
"Not yet."  
"Well, hurry up. Math isn't gonna solve itself."

He wasn't gonna do it. Obviously not. Techno had much funner work to Tommy. He studied how to manage a kingdom and how to treat citizens. He didn't have to deal with math and english.

"BBH?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Once I finish, can I hang out in the living room?"  
"Fine. But hurry up, I could use a hand with these muffins."

Tommy breezed through the questions, most of them random. The second he finished he rushed over to Techno, messed up his hair and flipped him off. Techno was completely unphased though. Tommy did this almost everyday, sometimes in a different order.

Tommy went over to the shelf where Skeppy's old record players were. Skeppy was basically BBH's husband but not in a literal sense. They had been dating for almost 10 years and wanted to get married, it's just that his father "never had time" to marry them. Not very pogchamp of him. According to him, there were always more important things. Not to mention, Skeppy was very committed to his job as Pogtopia's general. The only thing he did besides work was show Badboyhalo how much he loved him. Barf.

"Are the muffins done?", Tommy asked after putting a disc in.  
"Almost but you can't get any until you wash your hands."  
"Fair enough", Tommy said, planning to steal one and still not wash his hands, "Why doesn't Skeppy listen to these anymore?"  
"You mean the discs? You can ask him when he gets home."  
"Why's he coming back early?"  
"We're gonna go into town to eat lunch together."  
"My father passed it?"  
"Of course, Tommy. Stop asking all these questions."

Town. It was a land of free-loaders and anarchists. Everyone there did what they wanted when they wanted, no ruler or anything. They live on edge of both kingdoms, easily crossing the river. But his father hated any of his citizens going into town and get any of those "retched hippie mindsets". Probably punishable by death on a bad day, even though his father never had to punish any of his citizens.

"Does this mean we can leave early?"  
"I suppose so. I know he talked about taking Techno but I don't know about you Toms."  
"Lame of him."  
"I bet. Are you sure you don't want any muffins? Only a little soap and water."  
"Gag. I rather plunge a dagger through my own heart in front of my wife and children."  
"Dramatic, as per usual."

Tommy went back to going through Skeppy's discs until the man in question came back home. Still in his general outfit, too. If Tommy didn't get to be king one day, being general sounds second-best.

"Hi, General Skeppy.", Tommy beamed at him.  
"Ah, hello Prince Tommy. Good day?"  
"Besides math. I wanted to ask...why don't you listen to your discs anymore? They're all so pogchamp."  
"Suppose I just grew out of them. You can have them if you want."  
Tommy looked at him with wide eyes, "Me? I could never. I do want a collection like yours someday. Where do you find them?"  
"Well, I got all my discs before the Great War. Most of them came from Manberg and town."  
"Hmm...can I come with you to town?"  
Tommy realized he must have said something wrong when BBH almost spat out his tea and Skeppy began coughing out a lung.  
"No, Tommy, you can't. Your father would be very very angry.", Badboyhalo said, setting down his tea.  
"He sucks, I don't know how you deal with him all day. Can you get me some disks when you go into town?"  
"We'll see.", Skeppy said.

\----  
Tommy followed along silently as Wilbur and Techno talked about kingdom affairs. 'Something Tommy could never understand'. But mostly, they were just arguing. Techno wasn't for any of his father's policies. He wanted to unite Manberg and Pogtopia and said down to his father's fake democracy. Tommy, on the other hand, was all for his father's policies. He wanted to wipe out Manberg and the town completely and wanted to turn the kingdom into a stronger democracy with longer terms. But second-born son things. Tommy was just there in some miracle that Techno died or left Pogtopia.

"Tommy, hurry up.", his father said as he had fallen behind. "What are your thoughts on Manberg?"

Something his father had never asked before: Tommy's opinion on the government. His one true chance to prove himself.

"I mean, they control all their citizens and it's just not right, Dad."  
"My thoughts exactly. Why can't you get that, Techno?"  
They began walking and talking again and after a while Tommy got bored of choking the chicken he found on the path while they excluded him.  
"Dad, can I go explore?"  
"Didn't realize you were still here. Yeah, whatever."

Asshole. Tommy went towards the river, expecting to catch Skeppy and BBH before they left town, but neither men were there. Tommy kicked a tree and looked around for any citizens before shouting, "Fuck you, Wilbur! And fuck you, Techno! And fuck all of Pogtopia!"

Tommy was about to storm off until he saw a short boy on the other side of the river bend. He wore a golden crown with small dark green gems and a dark green tie. They both stared at each other for quite a bit until Tommy noticed a torn poster of Manberg's royal family. For a second, Tommy thought it was another town anarchist until he looked back up the crown. This boy was Prince Tubbo of Manberg! Or Prince Dream of Manberg? He couldn't really tell.

Tommy pulled out Techno's switchblade from his pocket and pointed it towards the boy. He obviously couldn't do anything sudden since for it to do actual damage he'd have to jump across the river and stab him multiple times, "Unveil yourself, heathen!"

The boy on the other side of the river pulled a pistol from his back pocket and pointed it at Tommy, "Prince Tubbo. Now who are you cursing the Pogtopian government? That's treason."

"Well, who are you vandalising Manberg property? As a prince, also?"

"None of your concern,", Prince Tubbo cocked the gun, "Now who are you?"

"Tommy. Son of President Wilbur."

"Good god! What's wrong with you?", Prince Tubbo said putting his gun back, "You pulled a blade on me. If someone saw, they could've called war!"

"I wish someone saw! Can't believe I even spoke to Manberg citizen, let alone a prince."

"Well same here!"

There were a few seconds of silence until Tommy sat down near the river, getting mud on his khakis.

"Sit.", Tommy said, gesturing across the river from him. Prince Tubbo complied, getting less mud on him than Tommy.  
"Can I ask why you were mad at your father and next-president Techno?"  
"I mean they're my family. Do I need a real reason?"  
"Suppose not."  
"Why'd you tear up the poster?"  
"Tired of faking. If Dream and his friends were here, they'd tear them up too."  
"Prince Dream? Why'd he want to tear up the posters?"  
"I suppose Pogtopians don't get much info on what happens over here. Dream's rebelling again and my dad is flaming mad."  
"King Jschlatt?"  
"Yeah. But it's whatever.", Tubbo said looking at the water.  
"You ever cross the river?"  
"Hell no. Our guards would freak. You?"  
"I doubt the guards would freak but they'd definitely tell my dad."  
The boys sat in silence for a bit, no clear goal as they were just hanging out.  
"You have a lot of friends in Manberg?", Tommy asked.  
"No, I wish I did though."  
"I don't have any either."  
"We should be friends.", Tubbo suggested.


	3. Tubbo, tubbo, and less tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love, loves  
> tw: weapons and drug use

Tubbo was barely awake when he heard a shuffling around his room. He immediately shot up, in hopes that his brother was back, but was heavily disappointed when he wasn't there. It was merely his guard, Karl, who was only there to protect him (but didn't do that very well). Most teenagers would be uncomfortable with someone constantly watching them sleep but Karl had been doing it so long that it wasn't really a concern anymore.

"Good morning, Prince Tubbo. I assume you slept well."

Tubbo merely nodded and went to his closet to find his outfit for the day.

"Karl, what plans do I have today?"

"Your father has announcement for the kingdom and then I believe he's going to take you to the shooting range."

"Do you think I'll have time to tend to my bees?"

Tubbo's bees had been a gift from his stepfather last spring, King Quackity. King Quackity was Dream's father but obviously not Tubbo's. The brunette had been the result of an affair with a woman from town. Even though, King Jschlatt didn't specify to the kingdom or his children who Tubbo's other parent was, it was an act of treason to discuss it in the slightest.

"I doubt it. The announcement will most likely be postponed to wait for Prince Dream."

"I see."

Tubbo got dressed in a traditional suit with a dark green tie, put a pistol in his back pocket for the shooting range and finished the rest of his morning routine. Just as he was about to go downstairs, he was abruptly stopped by Karl.

"Prince Tubbo, I have reason to believe your father will be very angry with the both of us if you show up without your crown.", Karl said in the monotone voice he always had.

Tubbo didn't have a probably with the crown, he just forgot often. If he was being totally honest, he thought it was quite pretty. He grabbed the crown from out of Karl's hand and rushed down the west wing stairs to the dining room. At the other end of the long regal table was his fathers making out. Not a cute older couple making out but a two horny teenagers making out. If Tubbo hadn't seen his father do things like this since birth, he might've actually thrown up right then and there.

The prince began eating his yogurt parfait, a one of his favorite breakfasts- mostly for its simplicity-.

"So, Dad, I heard that you have an announcement later. What's it about?"

"House...searches.", Jschlatt said, breathlessly.

"Really? Why? As far as I know, the citizens haven't done anything to warrant that."

"Planning before something happens, Tubbo. Now, please ask questions elsewhere."

Tubbo sighed and went out the front gates, waiting for Dream. Sure enough, after about half an hour, Dream and his friends showed up. Personally, Tubbo didn't like Dream's friends much. Sapnap, a lying, cheating, and thieving ass who insisted on roping Dream in all of his adventures. And George, some rando who always had drugs, weapons, firearms, fireworks, or alcohol on him.

"Baby bro!", Dream said, running towards Tubbo.

Dream was high. More specifically, they were all high. Sometimes, you can just tell it. It doesn't take a scientist.

"Dream, what the hell? When Dad wanted you here, he wanted you here sober.", Tubbo said with a stern look.

More and more citizens showed up so his stern look had to turn into a smile. His fathers would be out any second and if they even suspected Dream being high, the cycle would continue.

Dream gets high with Dumb and Dumber, Dream gets yelled at for being high, Dream's friends attempt to kill the kings, Dream's friends get put in jail, Dream breaks his friends out of jail, and Dream doesn't come back home for a month. It continued over and over again for as long as the youngest prince could remember. It was exhausting.

"Dream, you don't have time to change. Just smile and nod, alright?"

Dream rolled his eyes and then came the Kings of Manberg. The crowd of citizens shouted in cheer, like preteen girls at a one-direction concert. But apparently, Jschlatt already suspected something because he grabbed Dream by the arm and whispered something into his ear that made Dream jerk away from him and glare. But since Tubbo had such great knowledge of the cycle, he knew what was to happen next. He looked into the crowd and found Dumb and Dumber holding a bow and arrow. It was remarkable how none of the guards saw. But on this rare occasion, both of them were sober. Meaning, chances are, they won't miss. 

He knew what he was about to do was fucked up. But what choice did he have at the end of the day?

"Treason! George and Sapnap of Manberg are attempting to kill the kings!", he shouted pointing towards the boys with the arrows.

Dream shoved him, nearly making him fall down. The citizens began yelling and guards began pushing. He didn't see how his brother could be so cruel. His obviously more powerful father looked at him with an almost angry or disappointed face, as if he didn't just save his life. He grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, exactly like he did to Dream.

"Next time, you let them shoot. Next time, you don't interrupt me. Next time, I'll shoot you myself.", Jschlatt said without his confident smirk disappearing.

The first king snapped twice and Karl escorted Tubbo into his bedroom. He had fucked up now. Karl had locked him in, possibly under his father's order. Normally, Tubbo wouldn't dream of getting out of punishment but this day, he was pissed. Very, very pissed.

He opened the escape hatch near Dream's bed and started running towards the lake without any clear intentions. He was mumbling swears to himself and looked at a nearby tree. It was one of the campaign photos of their "big and happy" family. What a bunch a bullshit. He ripped it off the tree and then ripped it in half before he noticed a boy on the other side of the river yelling about Pogtopia.

\---

"We should be friends.", Tubbo suggested.

"Us? Friends? Please. It'd never work. How dumb are you?"

"Why not? You don't have any other friends."

"Doesn't mean I'm looking for some."

The two boys sat in silence. It wasn't really clear what you're supposed to say after someone says that to you.

"What do I call you?"

"What do you mean?", the blonde from the other side asked.

"I mean, I'm a prince. So you call me Prince Tubbo. What do you call the president's son?"

"First kid. But I think it's weird since I'm the second kid.", First Kid Tommy said kicking the water.

"No way, I'm the second kid too."

"We can be friends, Prince Tubbo.", the Pogtopian boy said with an exhausted sigh and eyeroll.

"Really?"

"Don't get all excited about it. If there were other options, I'd choose them."

"Oh."

"Meet me here again tonight. Bring a flashlight, a weapon, and maybe a blanket."

"Why a weapon?"

"Are you daft? All monsters hangout near the river. I can't fend for you on your side."


	4. Blackmailing Gay People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't take the title too seriously and do you guys think i should take out character tags? i don't see why i'd need to personally.

The boys' meeting went on for weeks, their friendship blossoming by the day. But after a while, they got bored of having to shout over a busy river just to talk so, they arranged a plan.

"So you're saying we should go over to the other side?"

"Yeah, well one of us should. So we can hang out.", Tommy nodded.

"It's risky but I'm in. Are you coming to Manberg or do I go to Pogtopia?"

"You should come to Pogtopia! It's much cooler over here."

"Not really.", Tubbo laughed referring to how it was actually colder in Manberg than Pogtopia. "But alright."

"Are you gonna stay over? You should."

"First Kid Tommy, won't your people know a Manberg prince when they see one?"

"First off, I told you to stop calling me First Kid Tommy. Just Tommy. And I dunno. Maybe if you didn't dress like a prince."

"Maybe we shouldn't--", Tubbo was cut off by Tommy.

"Of course we should! Just bring a gun of yours. Most people in Pogtopia use swords."

Tubbo nodded and began to run towards the castle but stop and turned around to shout, "Tommy, what do not-princes wear?"

Tommy laughed and shouted back, "Nothing shiny, nothing gold and nothing that costs over €85/$100!"

"But I only have like two shirts that cheap!", Tubbo yelled running back to his castle.

\---

Tubbo had finally finished packing when he heard someone open his bedroom door, his stepfather. Before he knew it was him though, he had pulled out his pistol that Tommy had painted bees on.

"Woah, at ease, little man."

He put his weapon back into his pocket, "Hi, Quackity."

"Or Dad, you know? You've known me forever."

Quackity's attempts to be another father figure to Tubbo was always so awkward, "Oh sure." He always said something along the lines of sure and then never did it. It was just weird.

"I see you're sneakin' out. That's cool. You know, I used to sneak out all the time, to go to parties and stuff. I suppose there aren't much parties around anymore since the war. Where are you going then?"

"Friend's house.", Tubbo said, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Just a friend?"

"Yup. Just a friend."

"Aren't many boys in Manberg your age. Who is it? I should know 'em."

"Um...Tom...Tomillo. Yup, Tomillo. He's Karl's...nephew."

"Tubbo, you just told me you're gonna hang out with a type of plant in spanish."

"Oh...um...Nancy?"

"It's fine, little dude. None of my business anyways, alright? Have fun."

"...Really?"

"Of course, really.", Quackity said, pulling his stepson into a hug. The height difference was apparent with the 5'5 boy and the 5'7 man.

"Thanks...papi."

"Aww! That was so sweet! Now, get out of here before I have to eat you up.", the second king squealed, while dying of adorableness.

\---

"Tommy, where are we going?"

The Manbergian prince had officially crossed the river into Pogtopia but didn't have much time to change since it was getting dark. After a few miles of walking, Prince Tubbo decided that Pogtopia was much cooler than Manberg. There was so much space to run without running into a monument or something.

"My teacher's house."

"What's that?"

"A house?"

"No stupid, a teacher."

"Well, he gives me work and I have to do it and sometimes I get a grade."

"So it's like a job."

"No, I don't get paid."

"...Slavery?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Tommy reached down under his teacher's doormat to find his spare key and unlock the door. Both boys were definitely afraid, especially since Tubbo was still in his prince-y outfit. The second Tommy shut the door, Skeppy turned on the light with a diamond sword in the other hand and Badboyhalo holding onto his side.

"Clothe yourself, soldier! There's children around!", Tommy said, referring to Skeppy's boxers.

"Tommy, I'm older!", Tubbo said with a light punch to the solider.

After some whispering between BBH and Skeppy, Skeppy went back into the bedroom and BBH went into the kitchen.

"You boys, sit down. I'm gonna put on some tea and we're gonna start talking." Once the tea was finished, the couple and the teens awkwardly sat down with their beverages.

"First off, Tommy Soot, why in the fuck are you breaking into my house?", Skeppy said before whispering a sorry to BBH.

"My dad's gonna be home."

"So? I'm sure he'd love to meet your....strangely overdressed friend.", Badboyhalo added.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't. This is Tubbo, also known as Prince Tubbo of Manberg."

"Are you serious, right now?", Skeppy said holding his sword tighter.

"I can't believe you told them!", Tubbo sighed.

"They're pogchamp, they won't snitch."

"Says who?", Badboyhalo said with an angry look.

"BBH, let's be realistic here. The only gays in all of Pogtopia have two vulnerable teen boys in their house at 10 at night. Not to mention, Tommy Soot and Tubbo...Tubbo, what's your last name?"

"Schlatt."

"Not calling you that. Tommy Soot and Prince Tubbo of Manberg. Not looking good for you two."

Badboyhalo and Skeppy began whispering again and after a while they looked back at the two boys who didn't hesitate to blackmail them.

"You can both stay here tonight but in the morning, me and BBH are gonna leave. If you're still here when we come back, I'm alerting your father. Is that understood, Cadet?"

"Yessir."


	5. Cupcakes?

Surely enough, the next morning the two men were gone. Tommy woke up before Tubbo and waited a whole ten seconds before trying to wake the older boy up.

"Tubbo...Tubbo, wake up. I'm serious. Wake up, Tubbo. Please?"

"Did you just say please?", Tubbo asked opening one eye and keeping a steady smirk. Although, the confidence didn't last long when his blond counterpart pushed him off the bed. "So, First Kid Tommy, what are we doing today?"

"Dunno...what can't you do in Manberg?"

"I can't yell in the house?"

"Nah, can't do that here either."

"I can't get married to you there."

"Big T, I'm gonna ignore that comment. But we also can't get married."

"We can't eat a lot of sweet stuff there."

"Perfect! I'll take you to Fundy's bakery. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"There has to be something. A rumor you going around about us?"

"Um....do you guys actually have an orphanage?"

"We do! Okay, get dressed, we have a big day ahead of us, Princey."

\---

Tubbo looked in awe of the variety of sweets behind the glass. He looked at Tommy, then the sweets, then back at Fundy.

"So...Tommy, who's your friend here?"

"Toby, he's here from town on a temporary visa.", Tommy lied.

It was a pretty damn good lie too. He didn't change his mannerisms or tone of voice in the slightest. Fundy was considered a family friend now that he was 21. Wilbur fostered Fundy when he was 13 and expected him to be his heir before Fundy got sick. Severely sick, couldn't move for years or his heart would stop. It was terrible on the older man. In fear of no heir, Wilbur got drunk and adopted Techno and Tommy without a second thought. Since Fundy was sick and couldn't rule a kingdom (or a democracy as Wilbur would say), Wilbur could never adopt him. So when he turned 18, the foster father did everything in his power to take care of Fundy, despite having no more legal or biological connections.

"Hmmm...can I have the white muffins with string?", Tubbo said with a smile to Fundy.

"You mean a vanilla icing cupcake?"

"Cupcake! What a cool word. Because it's like a cake in a cup. But where'd you get vanilla from?"

"You sure he's from town? Never met anyone there would couldn't name every herb in a heartbeat.", Fundy said with a laugh as he gave Tubbo the cupcake, "You boys be safe out there. It's getting colder."

The no-longer-new friends walked in the direction of the orphanage but had to go through a beautiful flower field that made Tubbo stop and stare. He began running through it, holding Tommy's hand as tight as he could. Both boys fell down laughing and looked deeply into each others eyes.

The brunette grabbed the back of Tommy's neck slowly and pushed their lips together. But since neither had experience you can imagine how awkward it would be, nonetheless sweet and heartfelt.

"Does that mean we're husbands now?", Tommy awkwardly asked but tried to cover with his loud laugh.

Tubbo helped him up but completely ignored the question of the hour. The question everyone and their mother were wondering. What did the kiss mean?

\---

The young prince held up a giggling blonde baby and shoved it in Tommy's general direction with a wide smile.

"Look! It's baby you!"

"That's hair discrimination. Not all blondes look alike."

"Hair discrimination only applies to BIPOC, get woke. Anyways, he really does look like you.", Tubbo said, picking up another baby.

Tommy held up the baby's pink wrist-band with an eyeroll, "She. Come on, Tubbo, get woke. Anyways, you should name her."

"We can name them?"

"Yeah, most of them go to town."

Since town had a history of unprotected sex and unsafe homes, they partnered up with Pogtopia to make an orphanage. Basically, Pogtopians keep the babies until they're one and then ship them back to town. The catch is: Pogtopians can try and instill any beliefs in them, name them, and keep any given amount.

"I'm gonna name girl tommy Todd."

"You can't name a girl Todd!"

"Can to. Don't be sexist."

"I'm not! That's just a boy's name!"

"Nice to see how tiny your masculinity is."

"My masculinity is absolutely humongous!", Tommy said, filling out the sheet that named her Todd.

While Tubbo walked around, Tommy find out a brunette baby who didn't seem bothered by his constant yelling. Revenge, a dish best served with babies.

"Look, Tubbo, it's you."

"Oh well, look at that. She's very cute, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm gonna name her Tuesday."

"You should, it's a very lovely name."

"Oh come on!"

\--

"I call total bullshit.", Tommy said, flipping through Netflix as he was cuddled up to Tubbo.

Both boys decided they were gonna finish their day with a total bingewatch of all their favorite shows until Tubbo said that TV was banned in Manberg.

"No, it's true. Never watched a single show before."

"Well, in that case, we have to start with The Order."

"Woah, woah. What's Riverdale?", he said as Tommy flipped past it.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Both boys stayed awake through The Order and Outerbanks but fell asleep by the time they got to Stranger Things. Well, Tommy complained all through Outerbacks but it was Tubbo's turn. The boys woke up to an ear piercing scream that probably broke a few glass windows.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde boy's worst fears were in actuality when he saw Technoblade standing above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: i read it too. i told you that tommy/tubbo wasn't canon in the fanfic and then made 'em kiss BUT HEAR ME OUT: it goes into character development. IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT PLEASE SKIP THIS IT CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS. tommy is used to be ignored by his family and isn't shown affection often. tubbo often sees affection but doesn't receive it himself. it only makes sense that the only way tubbo knows how to show affection is through couple-like touch, tommy wouldn't have a problem with this touching because, remember, tommy is just glad that he's not being ignored. if that doesn't make sense or you have questions, please ask. but in your argument... remember the boys of this chapter aren't minors. thank you :)


	6. Royally Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno and grandpa phil

The older brother looked at Tommy, then back at Tubbo, and then back at Tommy. After his scream, he seemed more confused than actually angry.

"Dream? Why are you so small?", Techno said with a raised eyebrow.

Both younger boys groaned, "Why does everyone think that?"

"I'm Prince Tubbo, not Dream. And why are you calling my brother by his first name? You could be arrested for that."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You could be _killed_ for breathing in Pogtopia. Who's in a worse situation?"

They all kind of sat there for a bit before Techno sighed. The pink-haired boy was really in a tough place. Rat out annoying little brother to a father he pretty much hated or keep quiet and possibly kill two little boys in the process.

"Alright, you guys are coming with me.", he said with a cross of his arms.

"The hell we are.", Tommy said, pulling out the switchblade from before.

His older brother hit his head and took the blade, "I've been looking for that, dipshit." He pulled out an actual diamond sword which made both boys concede and come with him.

\----

"Manberg is that way."

"Tommy, we aren't going to Manberg."

"Why not?", Tubbo said, with a confused expression.

"I may not know much about Little Dream here but I know my brother. Say I take you back to Manberg, you guys are gonna keep meeting up and over time, you're gonna get less careful. One glance and it's another war. We aren't doing that."

"Then where are you taking us, potato boy?", Tommy said as he kicked a small rock on the wooden path.

"Grandpa Phil."

"Technoblade! You know Dad doesn't like us talking to him. He's mental!"

"Shut up, Tommy. Dad wouldn't think so fondly of you talking to a prince."

Tommy went silent, only in the sense that it was true.

\----

The library of Philza's house was huge, it was a sight in its own. Due to a limited number of seats, Tommy ended up right next to the grandfather he went out of his way to ignore.

"So, what do you need my help with?", he said with a smile that was undeniably similar to Wilbur's. Not that Tommy had an explicit problem with his father, it was just weird how their smiles were exactly the same but both of them hated each other with a burning passion.

"We need to find a loophole in a law."

"Well, which one?"

"The um...border law."

"Border...", the older man stared at Tubbo for an uncomfortable amount of time, "Why does Prince Dream look so small?"

"That's what I said. This is Prince Tubbo, the second son."

  
"Huh...well anyways. From the top of my head, there is marriage- but they don't look sixteen -, pregnancy, and I believe there is having to leave for military reasons. Any of those work?"

"Tubbo, how old are you?"

"15."

"14 and 15, not looking like marriage. Tubbo, do you have a...?"

"A?", Tubbo looked at Techno with just as much confusion as before.

Tommy gestured for Tubbo to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. What he said exactly is lost to history but Tubbo gagged and shook his head quickly.

"And we aren't sending out our military 'till next year. Anything else?"

"Nah, you guys are royally fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this small chapter out just because :)
> 
> ANYWAY, i wanted some help from the LGBTQ on this one. i'm a cis male, very comfortable with being a male, but i don't mind she/her or they/them pronouns. thoughts?


	7. You + Me = River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna have a story coming out around christmas eve :)
> 
> dadbur but with plot and shit

Being royally fucked wasn't fun. Being royally fucked meant that Tubbo had to go home. Being royally fucked meant that Techno always had his eye on Tommy. Being royally fucked meant it was now 10 times harder to meet up at the river.

The whole charade went on for about two weeks. They could never get out at the same time so, they had to leave letters at the river. It was only a problem when they found out that both boys had terrible handwriting and the letters would occasionally get wet. It probably would have gone on forever until Tommy wrote these words in his best handwriting "You + Me= River, Tonight, Escape". It wasn't totally clear but Tubbo got the idea.

As luck would have it, his older brother caught him before he could escape. Tommy turned and attempted to throw a butterfly knife at him -which might have worked if Techno was anyone else. His older brother picked up the butterfly knife reluctantly and rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna cut yourself messing around with that. Not to mention, butterfly knives are pretty hard to master.", Techno reached back in his room to toss him a crossbow. "If you're gonna escape, I want in."

"Nuh-uh. Dad will notice if you're gone. Not me."

"He notices you a lot more than you may seem, Tommy. Anyways, if you don't let me come, I'm snitching."

Convincing enough for him. Off into the night they went, only having their coats, a cross-bow, and a diamond sword. Surely enough, Tubbo was there but he was accompanied by three strange men. First he assumed Tubbo had ratted them out to his family or maybe the guards but the three men were reasonably drunk. Not guard or king worthy.

"Prince Dream!", Techno said as sprinted across the river-something neither Tommy or Tubbo could do- to hug Dream.

"First Kid Techno!", he said hugging back.

"Multiple questions but let me start with one. This bonehead is Prince Dream?", Tommy asked.

"Yes and he's not a bonehead. If anything he's rather smart.", Tubbo countered.

"Sure. Why did you bring him?"

"Because he's gonna take us to town. We won't be able to escape without him."

"Okay...who's dumb and dumber here?"

"Dream's friends, George and Sapnap. Personally, don't like 'em either."

"Then why'd you bring them?!", Tommy said, annoyed that his escape was becoming a party.

"I didn't want to! You brought First Kid Technoblade!"

"Not the point, Tubbo! Speaking of, how do you know Techno?", Tommy asked Prince Dream, still extremely mad.

"Man, we were the very best of friends before the war.", Dream chuckled, "I think we were dating."

"Well, you never broke up with me. Is it still 'were'?", Techno playfully teased.

"Stop it! I do not want to picture _you_ with your tongue down my brother's throat.", Tommy whined.

"Don't be such a baby. Didn't you kiss Tubbo?"

"That was different--"

"You told your brother?!", Tubbo interrupted.

"You _didn't_ tell your brother?!", Dream said with the same tone.

* * *

No one really had a problem with the journey to town except Tommy. Not only were there too many people to his liking, his horse was slower than everyone else's. It was definitely an understatement to say the young boy was bummed. It was boring too, his only options were talk to Dream or Sapnap or Tubbo since everyone else was asleep. But his options faded in the best possible way.

"Tommy.", Tubbo mumbled.

"Hmm?", Tommy asked, turning to him but not quite stopping.

"I'm tired."

"What do you want me to do about that? Sounds like a you problem."

"Lemme sleep behind you."

Tommy wasn't half experienced enough to ride the horse with one passenger, let alone two. Still, Tubbo was his friend and it appeared everyone else was doing it. Techno behind Dream and George behind Sapnap.

"Yeah, alright, Tubbo."

Tubbo steered his horse close enough so they didn't have to stop and just jumped on to Tommy's. The blonde was definitely gonna ask how to do that but he figured that right now wasn't the time. Once Tubbo was actually asleep, Dream invited Tommy into his and Sapnap's conversation.

"Tommy, up here.", Dream smiled in the moonlight.

"Yeah, Dream?"

Sapnap rolled his eyes at his friend, "Straight to the point: what do you think of Tubbster here?"

"Tubbo? He's pogchamp, I guess."

"Think he might fancy you."

"Nah, we're just friends. Tubbo knows that.", Tommy nodded.

It might've been his nerves but the taller boy could've sworn he felt his friend's hands tighten around his waist. Not in a threating way but in a 'I heard that' way.

"Sure.", Dream laughed.

Tommy talked to the older boys for a while- not just about Tubbo -but fell asleep when the sun started to come up. 


	8. Sunrise in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eret being the cool aunt for 1592 words

Tommy woke up to Tubbo sleeping on his chest. He didn't hesitate to push them off, though. Tommy looked around to see he was in a shop that looked like a hippie puked all over it. They were in town. Near the cashier's register was Dream and Techno flirting, just enough to make him gag very audibly.

"Good morning, Tomathy.", his older brother groaned as he moved away from Dream.

"Not good morning. Geez, let the sun come up before you start making a move."

"Tubbo up?", Dream said, rubbing his hands together (when it wasn't cold at all).

"I don't think so--", the blonde immediately stopped talking when Tubbo came in with a smile. "Well what do you know?"

"If you guys are ready, we go meet Royal Eret."

"There's another kingdom?" "Town's a monarchy?"

"No to both.", Dream smirked, "We just call him Royal Eret. He's pretty powerful here but it's not set in stone."

* * *

Tommy hated the sick feeling he got in his stomach as his horse trotted up to large gold castle. It was generally far away from the rest of town, too, making it a lot scarier. When they all got closer, Tommy saw the tall figure standing in front of the castle doors. The man looked like a grandma who hadn't seen their grandchildren in years. That being said, the man kept that energy when Tommy and Tubbo hopped off their mighty steeds.

"Oh my goodness, you've gotten so big!", Royal Eret said as he picked up both Tommy and Tubbo into one hug.

"Not to be rude, sir, but I haven't seen you a day in my life.", Tubbo said awkwardly.

"Stop the formalities. I'm your Uncle Eret. Still, you guys were able to fit in the palm of my hands back then. I'm not surprised."

Tommy mumbled, "I mean your hands are fucking huge, dude."

"Still a mumbling problem, I see? Nonetheless, come in! Come in! George and Sapnap are in the guest room near the piano room."

Despite neither boys having any sort of knowledge on the castle or town or "Uncle Eret", the walls of the castles were full of pictures of them. None recent, more just baby and toddler pictures. But there was also this one girl, she had just as much pictures as the boys so obviously it striked their curiousity.

"Uncle Eret, who's the blonde chick?"

"Your sister, Drista. Couldn't find her after the war. Hope she's alright."

"Are you talking to me or Tubbo?"

"Eh....both of you."

Tommy and Tubbo both stopped walking for a second until it all pieced together in his head. 2 + 2 finally made 4.

"We're brothers?!", Tommy shouted, his voice echoing. "My first kiss was my brother!"

"I jerked off to the thought of my brother?!"

"You jerked off to the thought of me?!"

"Before I knew we were wombmates!"

Eret put his hands on both boys shoulders making the pause their antics for a moment. After some silence, Eret just chuckled and began walking again.

"It's not that odd, really. You're both babies from town."

"So?"

"Most town babies came from orgies. You know what that is? Basically, your mother, Tubbo's dad, Tommy's dad, and me all engaged in the little affair."

"Slow your roll, genetics doesn't work like that.", Tommy added.

"Exactly. Since your mother was so against a paternal test, she gave us the one that looked most like us."

"But that doesn't show who the father is.", Tubbo interrupted.

"Another exactly for the boy in green. Of course, I was against this. Completely destroyed the letters she sent to both fathers. I knew they weren't ready. Hell, they were arguing about land. I took you three in. Then, they went to war. Wasn't sure who won and decided they wanted a second-born. Came to town, found me, and took the child they liked the most. Tommy, you get your temper from Jschlatt. Tubbo, you get your respect from Wilbur. Still, just a fan theory I suppose."


	9. The WOMAN of the Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broooooooo i finished this YESTERDAY i completely forgot to post this shit

Both Tubbo and Tommy could agree when they said that Eret was really cool uncle. If he was their uncle anyways. Eret basically got them these really fancy outfits -that even the brunette was impressed with- , gave them these really epic rooms, told them super cool stories, and let them do practically whatever they wanted. Tommy wasn't even phased that Techno was somewhere in the castle without him and probably with Dream. Everything was too epic.

"Hey, Eret, you know how you knew my mother?"

"Yeah. Why?", Eret said, sitting at Tommy's new desk.

"Well, do you have any more stories about her besides she enjoyed orgies?"

"Never said she enjoyed it. Just said it happened."

"Gross. Cool stories. She had to be super cool to make super cool people.", Tubbo groaned.

"Well, she was really in love with Wilbur. Super in love but he was too busy trying to conquer land and go to war. Two completely different people. And in this case, I suppose opposites didn't attract."

"Then why'd she...you know...with all three of you?"

"Honestly, no clue. But Wilbur did spend all his time talking about Jschlatt. Maybe she just wanted to make Will happy."

"Ok, you, though?"

"I'm her best friend. You've gotta fuck your best friend at least once. When you become of age though."

"You mean you were?"

"No...?"

"She's not dead or anything?"

"Nah, she's just chilling."

"Well, I demand you take me to her!", Tommy shouted before realizing he didn't have any sort of weapon on him.

"No need to demand stuff, little man. Was gonna take you to her anyways. Not far though. You don't mind walking, do you?"

* * *

Their mother's house wasn't half as far away from town as Eret's was but it was definitely isolated from everyone else. It was a tiny little cottage and you could smell the food she was making for miles. Shockingly enough, Tommy couldn't cook to save his life and Tubbo never tried or needed to.

"Be polite. She's not strict but it's pretty traumatizing to have your children taken from you before a war. Let alone only come back with two. Got it?"

Both boys nodded. Tommy now assumed that she had to be like crazy-crazy. Ghosts in the 'ed. For real. Nonetheless, he kept it to himself as Eret knocked on the door and a blonde woman- who looked more like Tubbo - let them inside.

"Niki. How's it going? Can smell you're baking something good."

"Oh just fine. But I'm only making cake today, gonna take the entire day off."

"I see you, girl."

"Aww, who are these little munchkins you brought with you? Almost as big as you, though."

"Well, this is Tommy and Tubbo. Your...your sons."

She was silent for a second and looked from Eret to the boys in shock, "Um...oh. Um...where...where's Drista?"

"Still don't know, babes. You alright?

"Think so. It's just a lot to take in.", she put her hand on her island table at sat down.

The woman looked so confused and began looking at Tommy and Tubbo, back and forth, over and over again. She got back up again and pulled out a picture from her purse. While it wasn't totally clear what the picture was of, it was probably a picture of them as babies.

"So...you're...you guys are alive?", she said with wide eyes.

Only because it felt appropriate Tommy nodded with a small smile. The blonde woman took one large gasp and hugged both of the boys. It was a long hug and half way through she started crying. At first the younger brother was weirded out by it but then, Tubbo started crying too.

"Oh my goodndess, oh my goodness. I was so not prepared to see you guys. Today. Wow. Um...wow. I thought...I didn't know you guys made it. But you did...and I'm just so happy that you did. Do...do you boys like cake? I...I made cake.", she seemed like she was losing her train of thought and kept gasping when she looked them.

"We'd love cake, Mum.", Tubbo said. Tommy actually didn't want cake but sure. Say 'we' want cake.

"Oh no, don't feel like you have to call me Mum. It all comes out the same, my name is Niki. Lemme guess, you're Will's? You act just like him."

Tommy intruded, only because he felt insulted, "I'm Wilbur's. Not Tubbo."

"Oh! Really? I am so sorry. I'm just so excited to see you...the both of you."

"I'll leave you guys to it. Tech and Dream should pick you up later today. That cool?", Eret said, before leaving.

"Yeah.", Tubbo smiled. That wasn't cool for Tommy. What the hell? Who the hell is 'we'? The blonde _did_ _not_ want to be in a cottage in the woods with some crazy lady who makes really good smelling cakes.

While Niki and Tubbo we're being buddy-buddy, Tommy decided to explore, not that her house was that big anyways. He dragged his hands across the hallway walls as he looked at the three rooms- besides the living room, the bathroom and kitchen.

The first was what Tommy assumed was her's. It had lots of natural light from the windows and plants were everywhere. In the corner, there was a bookshelf and a desk, just as cottagecore as the rest of her house. She had a queen-sized bed that wasn't made but still looked neat. Tommy didn't pride himself in being a thief but he was pretty damn good at. He found a worn-out book with tons of notes and highlighted paragraphs that he could easily fit in his large back pocket.

The second was like a playroom. But he hoped there weren't any children playing in there. It was dusty and there were spider-webs everywhere (even though he didn't see a spider). But asides from that, it was pretty cool. There were dolls and dinosaurs and even one of those children's playkitchens. The carpet was one of those with numbers and letters which he always thought were pretty cooler. And right by the door- he saw as he was about to leave- was a small stack of books. No interesting ones. Just ones that were obviously for children who couldn't tie their shoes with breaking down.

And lastly, the third room was obviously a nursery. Probably for Tommy, Tubbo and the D-Chick from before. The first letter of their names was above their crib. The three cribs was basically the entire room besides from the closet. There wasn't anything interesting in the closet either, just boring baby clothes. He then looked closer at all three of the cribs. One had bite marks and was a nice white color-all the other cribs were white but Tommy wasn't looking that close yet. The blanket inside it was a nice yellow, contrasting the other two cribs. Another was the same size and color but instead of bitemarks, there were stickers. Some stickers were peeled and the others were still sticking. The blanket inside this crib was blue and a teddy bear sewn into the corner. The last one was boring. It didn't have stickers or bitemarks. It had some marks on the wall behind it but that was pretty boring. It was a purple blanket that looked slightly newer than the others.

"I see you've found the nursery. Thoughts?", Niki said, making Tommy jump.

"It's fine. Hey, um...why is this one so bland?"

"Bland?"

"I mean, no bites or stickers? What was up with D?", referring to the 'D' above the crib.

"Her name was Drista, Tommy. But that one wasn't hers. She wanted to be closer to the window, we just didn't switch the letters.", she clarified, implying that Drista's was the one with the bitemarks.

"Tubbo?"

"You, Tommy. You had Diphtheria when you were younger, assuming you don't still have it. It made it hard for you to breathe as well as Tubbo and Drista, it was dangerous for you to be sleeping alone."

"So, I didn't sleep in?"

She shook her head, "Only at naptime."

His mother was fine. Perfectly dandy. He might have actually liked her in the slightest. He might have liked her a lot. But, you know Tommy. Pushing down emotions seemed to be his favorite past-time.

"Dumbass, I was a child. Should've treated me like one instead of fucking case who could die any second. When's Techno getting here?", he snapped.


	10. Me Advertising

SINCE I DELETED AN ENTIRE FUCKING CHAPTER, this is me advertising :)

Hi, my name is Marty. I identify as a cis male but I could care less about pronouns. 95% of the time i really couldn't give a fuck what you think about me and my works but i enjoy responding to them :)

anyways, thanks for over 100 kudos! thanks for all the hits! you guys are literally so cool. 

teasers for you guys: supernatural shit is going down, literal shit is going down, it's literally so fucking crazy :) enjoy

ALSO I ALMOST FORGOT

I'm making a new book, it'll come out around christmas time and the title is the only explanation :)

dadbur but like plot and shit

not gonna update tomorrow because the chapter is really that long and epic :)


	11. I Call War

And then she started crying. Like right there. All over the floor, flat out crying. Tommy had never seen a woman cry before, at least not in real life. He's seen Fundy cry but Fundy isn't a woman anymore. He tried his best to soothe her after realizing Tubbo wasn't gonna swoop in and save him.

"Wait, wait. Stop crying. Shh. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it. I was just mad. It was joke! Stop crying! You have jokes here, don't you?"

She chuckled and wiped her tear-stained cheeks, "The jokes here are funny. Yours flopped, Tommy."

* * *

After relaxing with his best friend/brother and his mother for the rest of the day, Dream and Techno came to take them back to their corresponding kingdoms. It was all going well until a Manbergian guard caught sight of all four boys.

"Treason! Prince Dream and Tubbo are being kidnapped by the Pogtopian heirs!", just like that all the blinding lights and alarms went off, startling both horses.

Techno and Dream trudged their horses in the correct directions, seeming to make them go even faster. Tommy buried his head into his brothers back and held onto him as tightly as possible. Maybe...just maybe...and only slighty, Tommy was kinda scared. Techno was able to maneuver the horse over the river without slowing down- something Tommy couldn't do-and got them onto Pogtopia's land. As they got closer, the boys noticed their father and Skeppy standing next to each other. Stern looks and stances covered them entirely.

"Dad, before you get mad---", Techno started.

"No, I'm already mad. Armor up. We're going to war."

* * *

Unfortunately, it wasn't looking half as good on Manberg lands. Jschlatt paced back in forth in his private armory, already wearing too much armor for comfort. Quackity, Dream, and Tubbo anxiously waited for his words. But Tubbo...if it wasn't already enough to see him pacing in front of multiple guns, he told him. Told him everything from meeting Tommy at the river to icing a cake with his mother. If it wasn't obvious, the older man was flaming mad. Because he wasn't a yelling person. He was more of a 'mean words' type but seeing his father yell definitely said something about the situation.

"First Kid Tommy? Come on, Tubbo! And you, Dream! Saying you just wanna take your brother on a trip! I thought you meant a camping trip not a fucking origin story trip! Just let it all happen! What were you too busy making out with First Kid Techno to notice? Yeah, I've noticed your little obsession with him! Pictures of him under your bed, being so interested in every fucking word that comes out of his mouth. It was different when it was a little crush! But going over the river?! Without my permission?! Tubbo, it's different from you. Dream...Dream does shit. He's getting older, nothing I can do about that. But you?! No. No! I'm tired of letting you run around a play hero! This isn't a game anymore, this life or death!"

Jschlatt raised his hand to strike Tubbo but was stopped by Quackity.

"Hey! Nuh-uh. Deep breaths. Remember? We can explain to Will that it was a big misunderstanding, everything goes back to normal."

The first king snatched his arm from Quackity's clutches, "First of fucking all, don't call him Will. His name is President Wilbur of Pogtopia to everyone in the house--no, scratch that--everyone on Manberg lands. And it's not an misunderstanding. His people were on my land, better yet his sons, we have to go to war, babe. Not my choice anymore. Maybe next time, we won't run away with strange men!"

* * *

"Oh look at you, 'President' Wilbur. You're bloody bold to come out here without armor."

The warm summer night seemed to feel like a cold winter evening with the tension. Tubbo was almost sure that town citizens could feel it too. But when he thought about town, he began to think about his mother and how she would take this whole thing. His father's original characteristics returned almost as if he was about to make a snarky comment. He'd only seen Wilbur in videos and pictures but he looked the same also. Almost as if they'd planned this whole thing. Quackity and Dream looked really distraught with messy hair- messy hair under Quackity's beanie - and not being able to look away from the ground.

"You know I don't wear armor and why should I? You don't have the balls to shoot me, Schlatt."

King Jschlatt did shoot but purposely missed and shot slightly under his crotch, "3 inches up and you literally wouldn't have the balls to shoot me either."

"Good god. You could've missed, asshole."

"If I wanted to miss, I would've."

For a second, it seemed like they were teenage boys like Tommy and Tubbo, arguing about something trivial. But the second quickly passed, when their slight smiles became frowns again.

"I've come to call war against Pogtopia."

"No, you've come here to call war against two boys walking on your grass."

"Don't play the victim, Will...President Wilbur! I call war!"

The first shot was fired. Nobody could tell who shot it or where it came from but they did see the blood on the grounds of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA cliffhanger BITCHES :))))))


	12. Two Bullets, One Sound

(going off of last chapter)

both Pogtopian and Manbergian grounds. Same type weapon, same type of bullet, same time. President Wilbur and King Jschlatt were dead. Since no one really wanted to go to war except them, it was postponed.

The sound Quackity made when his husband's body hit the ground broke the heart of citizens on both lands; the sound Tommy made when his dad's body hit the ground made everyone want to reach out and hug him for as long as possible. The most important person in both of their lives were dead.

Both men were rushed to the hospital wing of Manberg's castle as everyone anxiously waited. Neither boys wanted to accept their fathers had died but they both went about it in completely different ways. Tommy shouted at everyone who even implied his dad was dead so much that Techno had to take his cross bow away. Tubbo smiled and pushed down any emotions because his dad wasn't dead. There was no reason to be sad or mad if his dad was alive, right?

* * *

The corresponding castles were a bit quieter that night. But Dream was home and tried to fill the void that Jschlatt left for both his brother and his other dad. It didn't work but it was sweet that he tried. Tubbo's eyes were just drifting to sleep until Dream kept bothering him. 

"Hey."

"What, Dream?"

"I'm not talking, Tubs."

"Yes, you are. This isn't funny."

A few seconds passed, "You, kid, get up!"

Tubbo shot up in aggravation until he saw a body glimmering in the moonlight from his window. He could see right through him, it was President Wilbur. The dead one. 

"Um...Dream. I'm gonna go to the...to the bathroom."

"Don't announce that, dude. Just go."

The ghost of President Wilbur followed him into the bathroom and Tubbo took a second to scream as loud as he could. It was a big house with thick walls, he doubted anyone heard him anyways.

"You're Tommy's dad."

"I am. Or was. I don't really know."

"But you're here," Tubbo reached to touch him but felt nothing, "Or somewhat here."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"What do you want from me?"

"No clue but so far, you're the only one who can see or hear me. Hey, um...what's your name, kid?"

"Tubbo. Prince Tubbo to you."

"Your dad can't arrest me if I'm dead. I'm calling Tubbo. You Manberg people have anything to do with this?"

"Nah, we don't mess with magic stuff. That's more of a town thing.", Tubbo clarified.

"Huh."

"Yeah, can you do something for me?"

"Why not? What is it, kid?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep, I need you to watch my Papi. I can only imagine how hard this must all be for him."

"It'd be my honor, kid. But, hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about this ghost stuff...at all?"

"If my book knowledge is correct, you need to do something to pass over. Unfinished business."

"Like the war?"

"Never that easy. It's gonna take you a while for sure. But in one book, if we can return you to your body before some important date, you can pass over. Any dates coming up, President Wilbur?"

"No...I don't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be really cute but it's a bit of a filler


	13. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before they were obsessed with war and land <3 also these were like different times, same year, in order :)  
> tw: sexual references (so people don't get angry again)

20 years ago, Jschlatt laughed Quackity's joke loudly despite it being really stupid. They were on the way to their favorite diner to meet Eret, Wilbur, and Niki. No reason in particular besides being the best of friends.

"You're so cute.", the taller boy mumbled.

"Why thank you. Pleasant change besides you saying I have a fat ass all the time."

"Don't me regret it.", he said as he pushed him lightly.

The couple sat down on the empty side of the booth, in front of Wilbur, Niki, and Eret.

"Awww, you guys are adorable. Will, why can't you be that sweet?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Ignored. What should we do today? I'm thinking we TP that weird old lady's house."

"You mean your mom?", Quackity added.

"I definitely walked into that one. But still?"

"No way, you said it yourself. She's just an old lady. No need to.", Niki countered. She was never on board with any of their meaner pranks.

"What do you think Eret?"

"Nuh-uh. I have very few morals but I'm not gonna mess with an old person, let alone a woman. Kinda fucked up."

"You guys are boring.", Wilbur groaned.

* * *

"In the nicest way possible, I do not trust you enough for this.", the beanie boy said as he was being guided through a field blindfolded. The very same field Tommy and Tubbo ran through.

The future king pushed him softly until he got to the middle of the field and took of the blindfold.

"Aww, babe, where are we?"

"Q, love of my life, you make me so happy. Everyday I'm with you. And I know I'm not always the nicest person in the world but I'm trying. And I want to spend everyday of my life waking up next to you. So...", he said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"No ring? Do I look like a cheap date to you?", Quackity said sarcastically, "Yes. I will marry you."

"You're so fucking cheesy. Man, I'm glad I got to get that shit over.", Jschlatt said, beginning to walk away.

* * *

Quackity let his feet hang off the end of the bed as Jschlatt was over typing away on his monitor. He was beginning to get bored and decided that it was time. Sure, they both still lived with their parents but they were 18 and married. Completely legal in all ways.

"So, your parents coming home soon?"

"Think so. Why?"

"Well...I thought...maybe we could do it."

"It?", Jschlatt said turning around completely and looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, you know. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, yeah, totally. But my parents are gonna be home in like five minutes."

"Maybe another time, I guess.", Quackity said, picking back up his phone.

"Wait, we might be able to something like it. Just...you know, not the whole thing today.", his husband said, getting up to lock the door.

"Something like it?"

He slowly moved on top of him and began kissing his neck, "Mmmm...something just like it."

* * *

The future king was hands-down the more romantic of the two. If it wasn't the fancy dinners, it was the casually renewing their vows in the car. Today was one of those fancy dinner days- but you know, lunch -. His husband didn't really think of it as a special thing, just one of the normal adorable things he does that warms his heart.

"We aren't gonna be here very long.", the taller one said, holding both of his lover's hands.

"Mmmm...and why not?"

"I can't trust Will and Eret in our apartment that long."

"Apartment?"

Jschlatt slid a key across the table, "Apartment."

* * *

A few months before having their first son, they were still arguing about names. Baby can literally come any day now and they're still fighting.

"We aren't naming him Dream!"

"Why not?!"

"It's a weird ass name! How about a normal name? Something strong and powerful! Jschlatt Jr."

"No! No! You will never get a Jschlatt Jr. That's weird!"

"No, it's not! We have to find some middle ground. We can't be arguing about this when he's ready to start high school."

"Or she! But you're right, you're right."

"...How...how about Clay?"

"I like Clay, Clay is nice. But can we call them Dream as like a nickname?"

"Fine. But only because I love you, Darling."

"Ew, pet names aren't it."

"You literally call me babe all the fucking time."

"That's different!"

"How?!"


	14. 14 Year Old and the 14th Chapter

Tommy woke up in a cold sweat, the first of many night terrors he'd experience after his father's death. He could've sworn he saw a shadow in the corner but disregarded it because he 'wasn't a child anymore'. A few more minutes of sleeping pass when his face is slapped lightly.

"Wake up."

"Techno, just give me a few more minutes.", he said, rolling onto his stomach.

"Not 'Techro', wake the fuck up."

He shot up and looked face to face with the ghost of King Jschlatt. He looked at him longer and reached out his hand to try and touch the bullet wound in his forehead before his hand went right through him. He laid back down, 99.99% sure that it was either a dream or someone fucking with him. He was slapped much harder this time and it finally clicked in his head that this was a real fucking ghost.

"Woah. I'm...I'm gonna go get First Kid Technoblade. You...you stay here.", he said, moving cautiously towards the door.

"Don't waste your breath. You're the only person who can see me.", the man said with a nonchalant expression.

"You're mighty calm about that."

"Yeah, 'cause you're gonna fix it."

"Says who?"

"Says me, the King of the largest nation in the land."

"Nuh-uh. Ex-King. You can't do shit to me, old man, but slap me. Trust me, I've felt worse."

"You're the blonde kid, Tubbo's friend."

"So?"

"I'm his father. You wouldn't help you best friend's dad."

"No, I wouldn't. You literally suck."

"You're a little bitch, you know that?"

"Or so I've heard."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything."

"You have to want something. Anything. And exchange, you'll help me."

"There's lots of things I want, old man.", Tommy said with a smirk as he completely changed his answer.

"Shoot."

"An apology, a bridge over the river, an ally with Manberg, and citizenship for my mother."

"First off, no. Not apologizing. No bridge over the river and definitely not an ally with my country. And you don't even know for sure that Niki is your mother. That fucking weirdo told you she was and a depressed _older_ woman went with it."

"Looks like someone wants to be a ghost forever.", Tommy said, sitting back down on his bed.

"Bridge over the river and a moderate ally with Manberg."

"Don't bargain with me, ghost man. I'm 14, not 2. Apology and citizenship for my mother."

"Look, I already told you I'm not an apologizing person. And definitely not gonna give my first one to the son of a Soot. And she's not your mother."

"Stay a ghost then. I already told you I don't care."

"Look...I'm sorry. Okay? Little shit. But Niki is not your mother."

"Then who is?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But I'll grant her citizenship to Manberg. Can't make any promises for Pogtopia."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

* * *

Tommy sat on the counter of the kitchen throwing flour at him, in hopes to make him temporarily visible. Easy to say, it didn't work in the slightest.

"Tommy, I already told you. I don't want to be a ghost at all. I don't care if people can see me or not."

"Fine but the internet isn't doing you any help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i foreshadowing niki really not being their mother? maybe, maybe not. am i just adding that for extra space? maybe, maybe not. ANYWAYS, finally figured out the ending to this and it's coming generally soon (maximum 7 more chapters but they're short)


	15. New Beginnings or New Endings?

The bodies of Jschlatt and Wilbur were still in processing, time was not yet lost. Since the only ones truly making laws in both lands were the two now-dead men, everyone just stayed on their side of the river, mostly staying inside, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Despite being 1000% against Tubbo during the war, he decided he was the only person he could trust.

Eret: Possibly the biggest fucking liar alive

Technoblade: "If it isn't science, it isn't real."

Mom (Or Weird Lady): Breaks out crying randomly

BBH/Skeppy: Snitches

Fundy: Boring af

Tommy and the ghost tread across the river and walked into the castle, which seemed way too easy for comfort. Tommy couldn't find his friend anywhere in the castle, not to mention, it was literally huge. He had just about lost hope when he saw him talking with the (now) First King Quackity in a large bedroom. He felt weird and that he should leave but the ghost he was dealing with himself wouldn't let him.

He knocked on the wall, hoping to replicate the sound of someone knocking on their front door. Surely enough, Tubbo came out and Tommy wrapped his hand around his mouth to stop him from talking.

"I'm gonna let go now. But you've gotta whisper, alright?"

Tubbo nodded slowly as his possible younger brother moved his hand from their mouth, "Okay, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I can see your father. Like not his body and stuff but like a spirit. And I know it sounds really fucking crazy and honestly if I didn't say it, I wouldn't have believe--"

The prince interrupted, "I can see yours too."

"Is he...is he here right now?"

Tubbo nodded with a slight smile. Of course, Tommy wanted proof, even though he knew it was a bad idea.

"Tell him that he's such an idiot.", just as he had said it, he felt a forceful slap from the air beside him, "Alright, alright, sorry, Dad."

"We're gonna try and bring him back to life. But first we need to find the bodies and figure out the important date."

"Date?"

"An important date that we have to bring him back by or like we're stuck for all eternity. Read a book for once."

"My birthday is coming up. Same day as my coronation."

"Coronation?"

"Well, I filed for a chance to be king because I saw Techno unfit. It worked, obvi, but they're gonna see if I'm the right fit."

"Okay, okay, when's your birthday?"

"Three days..."

"Three days?! We aren't gonna be able to bring them back by then!"

"I didn't know there was a fucking time limit!"

Tubbo sighed and put his face in the palms of his hands. He kept breathing in-and-out trying to calm himself but seeing Tommy from the cracks of his fingers made it much much harder.

"We're gonna have to go to town.", Tubbo said, storming off to his side of the castle.

"Why? Their bodies are in Manberg, not fucking town."

"Shut up for once.", Jschlatt said, visibly shoving him.

"Neither Manberg or Pogtopia fucks with magic like that. Town is filled with a bunch of spiritual hippies. Got a better idea?"

"No but--"

"Tommy, if you're going to try and undermine me, at least have a better idea to come with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think tubbo was talking to quackity about ghostbur? (my writing seems different, tell me if you think tubbo seems sassier/meaner now?)


	16. Basement Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate having this many chapters but i like to leave them on a cliffhanger. still i havent gotten to the twenties yet

After packing one switchblade and one sword with no money and no underwear, both boys set off on their journey. Their plan was really vague but it didn't have to be a finished work at Manberg Castle. They were gonna take Darling, Jschlatt's horse, to town, they were gonna avoid Eret, Niki, and possibly Sapnap and George, find some spell-like person, fix their dads, and get home before dark. It was an idealistic plan but the boys really were crunched on time and it would only hurt them to dwell on it. Tommy and Tubbo didn't censor their conversation on the way to town, leaving both ghostbur and ghostschlatt at the castle.

"Hey Tubs?", Tommy mumbled.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Do you actually wanna bring your dad back? Like really. Even though I'd never talk bad about him, I don't think much would change if we brought them back. The war would continue and we'd continue being ignored and being unappreciated. So do you?"

Tubbo slowed down Darling slightly, only so he could give Tommy some of his attention, "I never though about it that way...but yes. I would wanna bring my dad back."

"Why? Do you hate Pogtopia now? If you do, I understand but--", the younger boy was cut off.

"No, I don't hate Pogtopia. But he's my dad, you know? Sure, he's not the nicest guy but he wants what's best for me."

"Even if President Wilbur was your real dad? You'd still bring him back?", Tommy sighed, still dwelling on the possibility that Eret- the liar -or Jschlatt- the mad man -could be his dad.

"Yeah, Tommy. It's because Jschlatt is my real dad. Biological or not."

They rode in silence for quite a bit, just when they saw town in the distance.

"Would you bring your dad back?"

"Probably not."

"Hmmm...can I ask why?"

"Tubbo, I don't want to go to war. I don't like Manberg, definitely, but I don't want to kill them all off."

The older brunette nodded, understanding where he was coming from entirely. He wanted to suppress his urge to pry more but it didn't work at all.

"Would you bring him back if it turned out he wasn't your dad?"

"Um...yeah. Only in that situation, though."

"Why? Kinda weird."

"Techno. He's still Techno's dad. Even then, he's the best out of the three. No offense."

"None taken. But I thought Eret was cool?"

"I guess, Tubs."

The boys strolled through on the back of the smooth white horse, searching for a sign in the right direction. After some wandering, they decided to take a break at a nearby pub. Tubbo off first and Tommy following.

"Oi, get the apple out of my satchel. She deserves it after that ride."

Tubbo went inside, hoping to find something for him to eat or drink. Despite not having any money, he was given a huge bag of chips and a gallon water bottle. He stayed inside waiting for Tommy but after a few minutes he went back to see Tommy waving the apple in front of Darling and her not responding.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get a fever staying out here."

"Your dumb horse won't eat the apple.", Tommy groaned.

"Did you rub it against her nose?"

"No, why would I?"

"Darling is blind and has issues with smelling. Just gimme that.", Tubbo said snatching the apple and feeding it to her.

"Are you telling me we rode a blind horse all the way to town? Are you mentally ill?! She could've killed us."

"No, she couldn't! Stop being ableist!"

"I am not! But she cannot see, Tubbo!"

While arguing, a hard object hit both Tommy and Tubbo at the same time, knocking both boys out. Darling panicked but the strange person made an effort to calm her down and dragged the two boys down an alleyway. Possibly to a dungeon or basement or creepy cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnyyyywwwaaayyy the holidays are coming up! 'and dadbur with plot and shit' should be debuting either on or before december 21 :)))


	17. D Dude

Tubbo slowly opened his eyes to see a golden sword held to both his and Tommy's neck.

"Tommy!", he said waking up the latter.

He looked around as best as he could without moving his neck any closer to the sword. It was way too dark to see anything, much less the person who must have been wielding the sword for an extremely long time.

"Who are you?", a distorted voiced asked. After hearing no response the person appeared to get angry and slapped them both in one swoop, "Who are you?!"

"Tommy! Tommy...and uh...Tubbo. Okay. Manberg and Pogtopia? Might know us?"

The voice turned on a light, answering most of their questions. One, they were in a basement. A basement with a suspicious amounts of wolves and weapons. Two, it was a blonde girl who looked about their age. Tommy knew it wasn't the time but she was wearing an oversized hoodie. Was she wearing pants? How would he know if she wasn't? And three, she knew them somehow. Which wasn't that odd to say they were both princes, now that they really thought about it.

"Oh my god. You will not believe how long I was looking for you guys.", she said taking off a smiling mask that appeared to have a voice-changer box attached, "Turn around."

She used the same sword that was at their throats to cut the rope that tied them up.

"Before you panic, hi, hello. I'm Drista. Ya sista'."

"I knew it started with a 'D'.", Tommy chuckled. "A couple questions?"

"Go for it."

Tubbo interrupted with his question, "Why were you looking for us?" Tubbo was annoyed Tommy wasn't half as angry as him. He seemed so chill about being in someone's fucking basement.

"Ah, I was meditating and my spirit guides enlightened me about you two. Didn't tell me why. You guys need help with something?"

"Woah, woah. Our questions first. Why did you kidnap us for one? Do you think we're bad people or something?", the youngest asked.

"Ah, well I only know your names and hair color. Pretty vague. It took a couple people to find you. And yes, I do think you're bad people but that's more of an 'everyone' type thing."

"Alright well, I'm done. Tubs?", Tubbo shrugged and shook his head in response.

"Alrighty. Well I just finished making cookies. Hungry?"

"I could eat."

* * *

"Oh wow. Your lives are really interesting. I don't do much.", she laughed, filling up Tubbo's lemonade, "But I should be able to help you with your ghost problem."

"Really? How?"

"I'm a bit of a baby witch. But I'm practicing. Hey, um...if I'm from town, do I go to Manberg or Pogtopia?"

"Well, before the king and president died, I would've said Pogtopia but right now, I think you're welcome anywhere."

"So, how long do you have again?"

"3 days. My birthday."

Another boy, slightly older than them all, dressed in complete armor stumbled through the door of her mountain home and went straight to their fridge. Drista didn't seem fazed, only annoyed, so her brothers decided they shouldn't be either.

"Purp, guests."

"Hmm?", he asked holding a carton of ice cream, "Who are these guys?"

"Don't be rude.", she said while sliding a butterfly knife on the counter from literally nowhere, "This is Tubbo and Tommy. The people I was looking for."

"Oh yeah. Hi, I'm Purpled. Drista's friend."

"Friend is such a flexible word."

"A flexible word that fits."

"No..I don't think it does."

"Pretty sure it does, Dris."

"Purpled, you're more like a slave...who I've set free...and keeps coming the fuck back."

"See? Friends."

"Anyways, if we want to get there we're gonna wanna move through the night.", Drista suggested, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"What's happening?"

"Their possibly straight dads are dead- well one of his -and they wanna bring them back to life. But they only have three days, his birthday."

"Ahh...so it's a Tuesday? Well what time were you born?"

"I'm an Aries, save your breath.", Tommy said, kicking his feet onto the counter.

"Tommy, your zodiac sign doesn't change but telling him the time..."

"Oh. Well no clue."

"Alright, well that gives us a minimum of...what...72 hours.", Purpled said, setting his watch.

"Woah, woah, woah. There is no 'us'.", Drista said, stopping him, "Me, Tommy, and Turbo are gonna go bring them back. Who's gonna feed my dogs?"

"My name's Tubbo..."

"Same thing. Besides, we're gonna need the man behind the scenes, dude with a computer. Michael to our Jeremy. Wade to our Kim. And no, you don't have a choice.", she said to Purpled with a pat on the back.

* * *

After the nonoptional agreement of Purpled, he helped the siblings suit up. Synchronized watches with a time of 72 hours, cool techware outfits, immediate phones that could call him or send an alert to the house if all went wrong, and Drista's witch-y stuff.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?", Drista sighed.

"'Course not. If those tyrants really do come back to life, you're gonna need to get outta there."

"Fuck you, purple guy. We're leaving.", Tommy said, shoving him backwards.

And off they went, on a magical adventure to bring the two worst things to ever happen to Dream SMP World back to life with their huge savior complexes.


	18. 43 Hours

After getting back to Manberg castle, the boys and Drista quickly met back up with the ghosts in Tubbo's room.

"She's supposed to save us? She's a child. Maybe younger than you.", Jschlatt said sighing at the girl.

"Heard that. And saw that.", Drista said referring to her infrared glasses, "Woah. Your dads are like really old. Like what the hell? Jeez, maybe it was their fucking time to die."

"Tommy, tell her she's not funny.", The king said.

"The king said you're not funny. But how'd you hear that?"

"Dunno. Bigger fish to fry, right?"

Tubbo put his hand on her shoulder, "Let's do this."

"I don't know if that was a direct attack but just because I'm 5'3' doesn't mean I won't kick your ass. But anyways it's meditation time."

She sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and her eyes shut. The boys watched anxiously expecting something big to happen.

She peeked open one eye in their direction, "What are you waiting for an invitation? Sit. Ghosts too."

Everyone tried to mimic her actions on the ground next to her and began to hold hands. No one knew why, it happened when their eyes were closed but everyone went with it.

"Tommy, dearest, if you keep squeezing my hand we're gonna have a problem.", she said in an alarmingly calm voice.

Tommy opened his eyes to glare at her but when he could've sworn he saw the tip of a blade coming out of the arm of her hoodie, he kept quiet. Probably for the best anyway since the boy couldn't fight or aim to save his life.

"How long do we do this for?", Tubbo whispered.

"Open your eyes. See your dad?"

Surely, enough he did. He put all his might into hugging him before he realized that he was still a ghost, "I see him didn't work."

"'Course not, stupid. Knew it wouldn't."

"Drista, stop with mind games what happened."

"Neither of you are 100% sure you want them back. That's why they're still ghosts. But hey, you can see them now."

Tommy turned around to see Wilbur with his hands on his shoulder. A pretty monotone face that could mean anything but he still enjoyed his calm and quiet presence. Very quiet. Too quiet!

"Drista, why can't we hear them?!", Tommy shouted.

"Don't ask me, dipshit! Be grateful for once! I haven't heard a single thank you out of either of you!"

* * *

43 hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story is nearing it's end but the only reason this chapter is short is because TODAY IS THE DEBUT OF MY OTHER STORY :) already up


	19. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't mind me, doing sad boy shit

the night in the castle arised many new feelings. tommy, tubbo, and jschlatt and wilbur. drista was mostly hungry but still an emotion. dream didn't seem to mind tommy and drista staying the night. granted, he had no way of knowing his brother and his friends were seeing ghosts and shit. he slept on the other side of the castle and surrendered his bed to the girl in green. after a few good hours of sleep, he was shaken awake by tubbo, wilbur, and schlatt.

"huh? i get you guys are determined and shit but we can do it in the morning.", tommy mumbled, only legible to himself.

"tommy, get up. the...the ghosts need to speak to us.", tubbo whispered.

the blonde did something like a nod but stopped when they got to the door, "tubs, we need to wake up drista." the girl's loud snores had registered so much in tommy's head, he almost forgot.

"no, it's a you-two thing.", schlatt said.

not awake enough to argue, he went along. while his house was pretty big, manberg castle was much colder and the bottom of his foot felt it with every step. after what felt like miles of walking, the group went into schlatt's office. not that he's been there before, it'd just be really weird if it was anyone else's. name plates, large paintings, and engraved bricks all with schlatt on it.

tommy sat down at one of the chairs across from the desk as schlatt and wilbur stared at them both, in more of a caring way than a creepy one.

"tubbo, my dad's mouth is moving. what's he sayin'?"

tubbo took a deep breath before he began translating, "son, i sucked as a dad. don't...don't deny it, alright? i was obsessed with techno. more than anything. he was the first born. he was supposed to be my legacy. bring me honor in both life and death. and i am so sorry it took me dying for me to realize that...tommy, you are my legacy. you know, i had older brothers too. my mom only loved them, when me- the mistake -showed up, i was cast aside. you'd think i'd learn from my mother's mistakes but i suppose not. it took literal death for me to realize that you've grown in to this amazing person that i am so extremely proud of. i've ignored you, neglected you, and even manipulated you and you've still managed to become this honorable _man_. yes, a _man_. i love you, son."

tommy being the sap he was imagined it with his father's voice instead of tubbo's prepubescent one and (although he wouldn't admit it to save his life) began crying. as far back as he can remember, wilbur was never the 'i love you' type. at least, not to tommy. mostly techno which was followed with his older brother's groans. he'd kill for his dad to say 'i love you' and hearing those words broke him.

"tubs, tubs, it's schlatt.", he said as he began translating the man who seemed to be sniffling, "tubbo, you know i'm no sap. but i truly am sorry for how i've treated you. you've been loyal to me as far back as i can remember. and i'm just not cut out to be anyone's dad but that's no excuse. when you started sprouting horns, you were too similar to me. the drunk and destructive me, not to mention you were so young when you got 'em. i never had a family growing up, just out on the streets, surviving. and it made me tough. i wanted you to have that same drive but it was wrong of me to force that. and although it wasn't said in life, thank you. thank you for helping me to bed when i came home hungover. thank you for assuring our people that things were getting better. thank you for assuring your dad that i loved him when i was too drunk to say it. thank you for convincing dream not to end it. i pay attention to you, tubbo. and my dying wish is that i can make you happy. because...because i love you, sport. and on that clipboard, written and stamped by both me and wilbur, is a change of tradition. the next leaders of the rebellion...are you and tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving ghostbur's character arc soooooooooo glatt character arc  
> i enjoyed making this story and i have a couple on the way if you wanna stick around. it isn't over, epilogue's next but love you guyssssssssssssssssssss


	20. Epilogue

tommy accepted being president, as well as tubbo king. but they united the kingdoms under one name: sleepy bois inc. a drunk name without meaning but still a name. drista still was a hippie in the woods with purpled but lived and visited her brothers super often. techno and dream weren't endgame but became roommates. george and sapnap also lived with the two but were still doing whatever the hell they were doing from the beginning. after a blood test, niki was in fact tubbo, tommy, and drista's mother but all three agreed that they **did not** want to know who their "real" father was. eret remained the somewhat king of town since neither boys really wanted to unite with them. bbh and skeppy got married under tommy's first decree. he made it a priority to grant them such. after many rough patches, quackity got better and even remarried to karl. yes, the karl from the beginning. the ghosts still kinda haunted their sons but were less clingy than in the beginning. meaning, yes, jschlatt was pouting in the corner of quackity's second marriage. wilbur even advised tommy in most of his beginning decisions. 

_**"Death ends a life**_ _**, not a relationship. All the love you created is still there. All the memories are still there. You live on- in the hearts of everyone you have touched and nurtured while you were here.”** _

-Morrie Schwartz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to check out my other book or da one on da way!!!!!!!!!!  
> peace out, dream team


End file.
